


Coffee Cake and Eggnog

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s11e11 Homesick, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Coffee Cake and Eggnog

** Coffee Cake and Eggnog **

“Ebenezer” Gibbs smiled as he re-wrapped the coffee cake that Ellie had so kindly given him. For once, a throw away comment from Tony had worked in Gibbs’s favour. Thinking of Tony, and his “Scrooge” references, Gibbs started planning his “revenge”.

*****

Entering the house that he shared with Gibbs, Tony headed for the basement. Empty… Confused, Tony headed to their bedroom, expecting Gibbs to be there. Still no Gibbs. As he was about to return to their living-room, Tony was stopped in his tracks. The gun pressed into the small of his back did that to him.

“Strip.” Tony relaxed, slightly, as he recognised the voice behind him: Gibbs. But, Tony knew that he was still in trouble and, hastily, followed Gibbs’s order. Once Tony had stripped, Gibbs issued his next order. “On your knees, fingers linked behind your head.” Tony did as ordered. Gibbs put the replica gun that they used for these scenarios away, and then handcuffed Tony, securing his wrists behind his back. Tony knew exactly how much trouble he was in. “Kneel.”

Tony dropped easily to his knees. He remained silent, knowing that this was the best way to redeem himself – unless Gibbs had other plans for him.

Gibbs sat on the edge of their bed, watching Tony think. He knew that Tony was trying to work out exactly what he had done to earn his lover’s displeasure. Gibbs also knew that he could out silence Tony; Tony would be unable to resist the urge to talk – he never could. All Gibbs had to do was wait…

Eventually, Tony broke the silence, mumbling one word, more to himself than anything, “Ebenezer.”

“Sorry, what was that Tony?” Gibbs queried, knowing fine well what Tony had said.

“Yes, Tony,” Gibbs stood, then strode over to where Tony was kneeling, grasped Tony’s hair, then, roughly pulled his lover’s head back, “that’s what this is about…”

Tony gulped, audibly, but his arousal was evident: pupils dilated, cock straining against his abdomen.

“Now, what am I going to do with you?” Gibbs queried. He knew what Tony wanted – and the reaction his own body was having to the sight of Tony. Tony just shrugged his shoulders, and smiled, hopefully. Gibbs continued, “I think that I should put that mouth of yours to good use…”

Pulling Tony’s head towards his crotch, Gibbs unzipped his trousers, releasing his cock from its prison. Guiding it between Tony’s lips, Gibbs held Tony’s head still, fucking his mouth, roughly.

Tony accepted everything that Gibbs gave him, relaxing his throat muscles to deep throat his lover. As punishment went this one was rather enjoyable and, when Gibbs forced Tony’s face into his crotch, Tony made sure that he swallowed every drop of Gibbs’s semen, not wanting to spill a drop.

Once he had his breath back, Gibbs helped Tony to his feet. After tucking Tony into his side of the bed, Gibbs rounded the bed, climbing in behind his lover.

“What about me, Gibbs?” Tony mumbled after Gibbs switched the light out, plunging the room into darkness.

“Punishment, Tony.”

Tony fell silent. Eventually, ever so quietly, causing Gibbs to smile, Tony mumbled, “Bah, humbug…”


End file.
